headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Gamora/USM
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters |Marvel Universe}} /MCU|Movies}} /Silver Surfer|Silver Surfer}} /Planet Hulk|Planet Hulk}} }} | aliases = The Most Dangerous Warrior in the Universe | continuity = Ultimate Spider-Man | image = | notability = | type = | race = Zen-Whoberian | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Guardians of the Galaxy" | final appearance = | actor = Nika Futterman }} Gamora is a fictional superhero featured in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated television series and is based on the Marvel Comics character, Gamora. Voiced by actress Nika Futterman, she first appeared in the eighteenth episode of season two, which was titled, "Guardians of the Galaxy". Biography Gamora is a green-skinned alien woman, who has garnered a reputation for herself as the "Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe" and is skilled in the use of every weapon. Clad in a brown tunic and a blue cape and wielding a large energy sword, she is a vital member of the cosmic superhero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Gamora was with the Guardians when they sneaked aboard a Chitauri war-ship that was being commanded by the would-be conqueror, Korvac. Korvac intended on using a dark-matter cannon to destroy the Earth, and the Guardians were there to stop them. To aid them in this endeavor, the Guardians recruited their old teammate, Nova, who came aboard the ship along with his Earth-based superhero buddy, Spider-Man. Gamora was not particularly impressed with Spider-Man's apparent lack of confidence with the group. Gamora and the others fought up against a horde of Chitauri warriors in the lower levels of the ship, but were quickly being overrun by their strong numbers. They began making their way towards the bridge where they could do some real damage. Once they were at the piloting controls, Star-Lord had Gamora plot a collision course with the sun. This was their back-up plan should they have failed to stop Korvac and the dark-matter cannon. Before she could even right the ship however, a squad of Chitauri warriors teleported into the room. Star-Lord ordered the team to fall back. They retreated to the lower corridors of the ship where they engaged more Chitauri. Gamora concentrated her efforts on distracting the warriors, leaving Nova to destroy the cannon and Spider-Man to fight Korvac. The team ultimately proved victorious in this endeavor. When the Chitauri ship was disabled, the Guardians boarded their own vessel and flew to safety. Ultimate Spider-Man: Guardians of the Galaxy Equipment * Energy sword: Gamora is proficient in all forms of weaponry, but her preferred weapon of choice is a large energy sword. In the Marvel Universe, this weapon is known as the Godslayer, though it is not referred to by the name in the animated series. * Chitauri energy gauntlet: Gamora temporarily commandeered a Chitauri energy gauntlet that fired bursts of blue plasma energy. Apparently ambidextrous, she can fire the gauntlet blaster while simultaneously wielding her energy sword. Notes & Trivia * * The comic book version of Gamora was a member of the Zen-Whoberian race and first appeared in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #180 in June, 1975. * Voice actress Nika Futterman is also known for providing the voice of Asajj Ventress on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * In the comics, Gamora is a master martial artist. Though she is shown with a proficiency of advanced combat training in this episode, it is unclear whether she is as skilled as her comic book counterpart. See also External Links * * * Gamora at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Ultimate Spider-Man/Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Marksmanship Category:Piloting Category:Swordsmanship Category:Gamora